cardlifefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BigMommaWolf/DevBlog 51 to 69 Roundup
Hello everyone! BigMommaWolf here. I've been brushing off this wiki and doing what I can to spruce the place up a bit. It'll take a bit of time for me to get everything up to date, so help is always appreicated. In the mean time, I wanted to cover a good chunk of what's been going on over at the DevBlog. Here's a list of most of the things that happened between DevBlogs 51 and 69! *Storage has now been added to the Simple Crate so you can transfer items into the crate to remove them from your inventory **Just interact (press E) with the crate once you have placed it in the world and it will bring up your inventory **Currently this has been implemented similar to the doors so only the creator of the crate can interact with it **This will be changing in a future update to allow for crates that anyone can access and lockable chests that you can lock *You can now craft multiple items using the + and - signs on the crafting window *Blocker zones have been added to several house decoration items **This is to prevent you from accidentally blocking your own spawn point over a bed **It has also been added to all lights so they can’t be put on top of each other *Crafting recipes have now been re-ordered in the crafting window with the order being tools, weapons, structures and then decorations *A memory optimisation has been added to the game that should lower the overall memory footprint **We still have a memory leak which I discuss below that we are working on *Several miscellaneous bug fixes and optimizations *Ore retexture *There are now two buttons on the crafting inventory window: Craft & Customise **Craft allows to you to directly craft the item without entering the Connect the Dots screen - this will give you the default shape **Customise takes you to the Connect the Dots screen and allows you to customise the shape as normal. Some items cannot be customised and as such this button will be greyed out. *You can now craft multiple items by typing the number directly into the box rather than using the + and - buttons (up to 99) *New decorations have been added *Some decorations like the Statue and Billboard were missing collision which meant you couldn’t delete them - this has now been fixed *You can now consume food using the 0 key *The main menu now supports more aspect ratios like 21:9, 16:10 etc *Pickups should now no longer fall through the ground if you respawn far away *Improved placement of wall torches in caves *A further reduction in client and server memory usage *New member to the CardLife team - new animator, Matt! *Slightly re-ordered the ores in CardLife; here is the revised order: **''Viking/Medieval Age:'' Wood / Stone / Copper / Iron **''Renaissance Age:'' Gold / Tungsten /Cobalt '' **''Modern Age: Titanium/ Thorium / Meteorite '' **''Space Age: Carborundum / Mythril / Protonium *Furnace and Forge added, enabling advanced crafting of metal items. *New materials **Ingots **Fiber **Plant matter **Coarse Hide **Coarse Leather **Coarse Leather Strips **Rancid meat **Charcoal **Adhesive **Resin *Four different types of Armour *Durability for tools & Weapons *New Underground Creatures to the world **Imp **Goblin **Prototype Golem *New Surface Creature added to the world **Raptor *Permission system to allow building together **Blocking others from building right next to you **Prevents creatures/flora respawning *Limited the items to be maxed at 99 in one pile *Ability to drop items - simply drag the item from your inventory to outside the window to drop it. *Upon death, items are dropped in a crate which can then be re-collected *Dropped crates have a white indicator, to find them easier *Buildings can now be placed in caves *Splitting / merging items is now possible within the inventory *If your inventory is full the newly crafted or collected items should be dropped using a small crate *Elite Creatures added to the world, which drop Creature Souls *Creature Souls, providing bonuses. These are not droppable on death *Items now have tooltips with related information *New filters added to the crafting menu with categories and a search bar *Remove ‘leave a comment’ and ratings box on quitting the game *Activated the information panel next to the crafting menu, displaying **Your set of equipped armour **Your character’s stats **The bonuses provided by the equipped souls *Randomised the spawn position of players so they spawn in different locations around the map 'SERVER RESET' *All items, crafted or collected are now lost. *Improvements *Improved Ore textures *When you join a server your inventory is no longer re-shuffled, it remains as you left it *Improved error messages in main menu *Stop creatures from spawning in exclusion zone (With the permission panel) *Set custom servers to 40 people *When you want to enter a locked server you can use Enter to confirm the password *Improved the Bear animation *Default standing and movement arm animation improvement Fixed Issues *Animals going through building pieces *Issues with interacting with objects. *CTD system was not remembering last mouse position between runs *When using the default outline, the preview always showed you the stone version of the item *If you consume something the notification text will say "XResource" instead of just saying Raw meat *You could not click the "Done" button on the rating dialogue *When cutting the roots of a tree most of the tree disappeared *When you leave the game with Save and Exit the game takes a long time to close *Clicking the bottom image in the crafting system gets rid of the cutting boundaries *Pillars cannot be deleted *Memory leak with terrain *Leaving crafting while drawing did not remember the point where you stopped *Player had to draw all shapes in the crafting tool *If you minimized the launcher, it closed and you cannot bring it back. *Spawn positions leaking on the server. *The scrollbar of the crafting menu breaking, holding you up from crafting *Items not stacking together if you use crates *Several mined items hovering where the player could barely reach them *Password protection for the servers did not work *If you ate while in a fight, your health would slowly, but constantly regenerate *If you cut a tree, then built on that position, trees would grow back *Maximize in the customization CTD screen was broken *When eating berries or meat, the icons indicating what you are eating were very very dark *Text always read ‘create your character’ in the crafting screen *Cycling the tools with middle mouse button did not always cycle hands between 0 and 1 *Scrolling through the hotbar items did not work *Crafted items didn’t appear in the Inventory if previously crafted then depleted *Maximizing than closing the customising windows would break the maximise / minimise button *Animals getting stuck in one position, while the walking animation is still running *Items kept in chests are disappearing *You couldn’t draw all the red dots *Resource collection notification did not match inventory *Loading into a server after quitting that servers caused the loading bar start at 50% and then go weird *You could place infinite amount of crates *Infinite number of building items *Repeating chop effect for ever *Switching your target while collecting an item did not work *Multiple items being selected in crafting menu. *When customizing an item, you didn't have the default segment highlighted in the 3D view *When you die you could close the respawn menu with "ESC" *White text informing you about what you have collected did not appear *Rejoining a server after quitting back to the main menu caused you to get stuck (intermittent) *No damage during an Unpacking Terrain message Small hotfix to make a few changes to do with the new building mechanics. Here’s the short, but full, list: *Slight increase to durability for all tools/weapons *Slightly increased Wood drops from Trees *Slightly increased Fiber drops from Flax Bush *Updated Charcoal tooltip to better reflect how to make it *Lowered Fiber cost for all building pieces and lowered Wood cost for wooden pieces Another small hotfix to address a few server issues. Here’s a list of all the problems which should now be fixed - including the famous ‘74% bug’: *Wolves spawned under buildings *Walls sometimes became see-through when removed *When users re-joined a server, the terrain that was mined would return *Crafting a wall with window holes cut into them could create the inverse of the desired result *Items disappearing/becoming invisible in the inventory *Some users could not build on the western part of the world *Creatures did not respawn after they died *When a user joined a server they could not dig at the beginning of their session *Users got stuck on 70-80% when joining single player or hosted multiplayer servers *Users got stuck on 70-80% when joining public servers *Server exceptions on restart Features *Different creature spawn combinations *Creatures can now spawn at night *New creature eye effects *Random AI attack cooldowns *UI - health bar displayed for the enemy the last enemy attacked *In-game map *New Accessory : Compass Improvements *Building and Torch visibility improvement *Creature spawn improvements *Material Balance Changes *Increase bush collision to improve targeting *The sun should rise in the east and set in the west *All crafting recipes displayed when crafting slots are empty Bug Fixes *You could kill a prototype golem with just a wooden sword if you are backing away *When crafting armour pieces, the displayed amount in the white info message was wrong *Maximising the CTD window did not close the the maximised window *Creatures had a massive kick when they attack making it hard to fight them on slopes *Custom made crates returning to their default form when the user rejoins a server *When going back to the main menu the server name didn't always appear below the Continue button *Placing a tool over the same kind of tool visually cleared the durability *When error occurs during loading screen no error message was displayed, instead the game froze *The breast plate customisation could not follow its own shape *If you placed an ore structure in your building it could cause the basic (Wood or Stone) structures to disappear visually Balance Changes *Slightly lowered stone costs for majority of items *Lowered ore to ingot ratio from 3:1 to 2:1 *Rebalanced all copper/iron costs due to above change (You may see copper/iron cost numbers go up but the actual resources required is less due to new ore/ingot ratio) *Increased iron costs relative to copper costs for all items *Slightly increase wood/stone armor costs to be in line with new copper/iron costs Oh boy! That's a whole lot of stuff! There's a good chance that I missed a few things, but I think that list pretty much covers the major changes. I think my favorite feature added to the game so far is the compass and the beautiful new map. See you folks next time! Category:Blog posts